


orange and steel grey

by pecknxck



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, idk man they're bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecknxck/pseuds/pecknxck
Summary: ghost gets babysat (kinda).@hollowful on tumblr





	1. chapter one.

With a creak, the imposing wooden door opened. Before it was a battered, scratched Ghost, their nail heavy in their small hands. Sheo looked up from his canvas, only to see the tiny Vessel collapse onto the welcome mat.

Hissing a curse under his breath, Sheo walked over to them, propping them back up onto their feet. With a sigh, he gently patted the small child on the head.  
"Ah, I see that the path up was a bit harder on you this time, hm?"

Ghost nodded, putting their nail by the door as Sheo lead them further into his hut.

"The vines are always a hassle. Trying to get thorns for carving tools results in nothing but wounds. I imagine it's worse falling onto them." Sheo continued, and Ghost nodded once more. "So, what brings you here, little grub?"

Ghost went up to the cabinet in which the Paintmaster stored his tools and mediums, and they took out a pencil and paper, scribbling on it.  
Excitedly, they held it up in Sheo's face to allow him to read their message, which he did.

He chuckled heartily. "I almost forgot. Mato shouldn't be sending you up here alone, little one. I think your scratches say enough. At least," He paused to pull out a small mattress he'd stored in the closet, "You'll be up here for the weekend. You can recover before your next trip down."

Ghost was buzzing with excitement to get started on the day's crafts. They flapped their hands quickly, disturbing the calm air enough to wake up the sleeping Nailsmith, whom was lying on the large cot he'd built for him and Sheo only months before. Taking notice of Ghost, he stood up.  
"Ghost, what a delight to see you here. I take it Mato is with you?"

Ghost shook their head. Sheo explained. "Not this time. I believe he thinks Ghost to be able to handle their own."

Nailsmith gently nodded. "I see, I see. Well, if the young one could make it up this path before, why shouldn't they be able to do it alone?"

Ghost quickly nodded, still flapping their hands.  
Sheo put his hands on his sides, proud of the young Vessel's enthusiasm. "They're simply ecstatic to be here." He said, glancing to his husband.

Nailsmith walked over and took Sheo's hand in his claw. "Indeed they are. I hope Mato is faring well. The trek from the cliffs to Greenpath is quite a journey. It might be too much for the old bug, now."

Ghost was far too enveloped in trying to reach the paints at the top of the cabinet to say anything. Sheo and Nailsmith watched on as the small child tried to fly up by use of their Monarch Wings to acquire them.  
It didn't work, and their horns got stuck in a crack between the ceiling boards.  
Nailsmith snorted at the sight, while Sheo pulled Ghost out of their predicament, grabbing the paints at the same time.

"I understand now why Mato sends you up here. You're a rambunctious one, little Ghost." Sheo held back laughter as he placed them down.

The next little while was spent setting up; Nailsmith setting up easels, Sheo cutting paper for the young one and getting canvases for himself and his lover, and Ghost was preparing what they liked to call 'mystery palettes'.  
They'd sit in the furthest, darkest corner of the room, squirting different paints onto palettes made of dried, resin coated vines, that they'd made by themselves on other occasions at Sheo's hut. They'd give everyone a randomly selected array of colors, and they had to work with it.  
It was a fun little challenge.

After all was set up, everyone's palettes were revealed. Ghost had shades of grey with bright oranges and yellows. Sheo had many pastel colors; pink, green, blue, and purple. Nailsmith had deep blue tones, ranging from pthalo to denim.  
Working with what they had, they began painting.

Ghost made a somewhat crude, though pretty portrait of the Hollow Knight, orange-yellow infection seeping out of their greyscale body.  
Sheo created a scene from the nearby Fungal Wastes, with emphasis on the mushrooms dotting the landscape.  
Nailsmith, on the other hand, painted what he thought his smithy looked like, from memory. The orange glow of the forge was replaced with naught but darkness, due to his absence from the area as a whole.

After painting was done, night had fallen. Sheo put away the papers and canvases to dry, and Ghost, with the help of Nailsmith, put the paints and brushes away.  
When all was placed back in their rightful containers, Sheo tucked Ghost into bed, hung up his apron, and crawled into his cot, where Nailsmith awaited him.

Gently putting an arm around his partner and pulling him close, Sheo sighed with exhaustion. "You would think, after such a treacherous journey up here, the young one would be at least somewhat tired."

Nailsmith chuckled quietly. "Have you forgotten? They're always full of energy, no matter the circumstance. It's as if their body is made entirely of it."

Sheo gazed up at the ceiling, his eyelids growing heavy as Nailsmith placed a claw on his chest. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes on behind that tiny mask."

And with that, the former Nailmaster fell asleep, exhausted physically, though his mind was rejuvenated by the presence of those he cared about. His beloved by his side, and the child he virtually saw as his own fast asleep, Sheo was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hollowful on tumblr.


	2. chapter two.

As he slept, a strange light appeared in Sheo's dreams. It was magnificent and blinding; enough that he couldn't even see the source. A voice called out to him, saying words of praise, though the light's tone was laced with poison. 

"COME FORWARD, FEARSOME NAILMASTER," It beckoned, its booming voice shaking the very ground Sheo stood on. 

"BECOME RADIANT, NAILMASTER. ACHIEVE A POWER UNSEEN BY ANY... JOIN THE LIGHT, O POWERFUL NAILMASTER…"

Sheo took a step forward, covering his eyes as to not be blinded. Before he could take another step, he awoke in a cold sweat. Nailsmith was by his side, deeply asleep. With a quiet sigh, Sheo sat up on the side of the rickety cot, wiping his forehead.

_ 'What was that?'  _ He thought to himself, his mind racing to find an answer.  _ 'That beaming light… whatever could it have been? Where did it come from, and why did it call out to  _ me?' 

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by a now-awakened Nailsmith putting a claw on his shoulder, causing Sheo to noticeably flinch.

Noticing this, Nailsmith quietly apologized. 

"No, no. It's alright; I just had a strange dream, perhaps a nightmare. I apologize for scaring you." Sheo said to his worried companion, putting an arm around him. "All I saw was… a bright, blinding light in front of me. It called out for me to join it, to become radiant, as it showered me with praise… it was quite disturbing." He continued, looking down at the floor. 

With a pang of concern in his voice, Nailsmith spoke. "Sheo, come back to bed. You need some rest; all that painting must have exhausted you, and given you that dream. Please, sleep."

Sheo nodded silently as Nailsmith crawled back into his spot in their cot, followed by Sheo soon after. As the two fitfully tried to fall asleep, Ghost looked on. They'd woken up when Sheo did, disturbed by the creaking of the cot. What he said mystified the little Vessel.

A bright light? 'Radiant'? That all sounded scarily familiar. Not wanting to think too hard on it, Ghost went back to sleep, in hopes that Sheo's dream was just a one-off occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hollowful on tumblr.


	3. chapter three.

The next day was unusually quiet, the upbeat atmosphere marred by the disturbance the night before. Sheo seemed more out of it than usual; his brush strokes were less precise, his shading was off, and a sickly air was about him. Nailsmith chalked it up to a lack of good sleep, and thus told him to spend the day at rest; Nailsmith would look after Ghost. Though unhappy with the development, Sheo obliged.

Ghost and Nailsmith then spent the day painting together, though the quality of their art was less than impressive, due to everyone being noticeably miffed by the sudden drop in mood. Nailsmith eventually spoke, breaking the tense silence that had fallen upon the hut.

"Little one, when is Mato coming to collect you? It'd be best for him to sort out what has overtaken Sheo."

Ghost shrugged, continuing to paint on their slice of paper. Nailsmith looked back to the sleeping Sheo in thought. "Do you believe yourself able to make it back to his hut? Is he able to even get through this path, or should I-"

Nailsmith's dialogue was cut short by the loud rip of Ghost's page. Looking back at the shaking Vessel, Nailsmith's concern grew. He quickly moved to comfort the young one, hugging them best the old beetle could until their shaking subsided. Letting go, and taking another glance at Sheo, he sighed.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think we must cut this weekend short. Sheo is in no condition to continue your activities, little one. I'm sorry."

After a few more hugs, Ghost left to return to Mato's hut. Nailsmith watched them leave, and as the door closed, he walked over to the cot, sitting on the edge and placing a claw on Sheo's hand as he slept. Sheo rolled over from facing the wall to face Nailsmith.

With a gentle chuckle, the beetle spoke. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you, lovebug?" 

Sheo nodded, gripping Nailsmith's claw in his hand. "For the last little while, yes. The rip of the paper woke me up." 

Nailsmith's face grew warm as he placed his other claw atop Sheo's closed hand. "That's my Sheo, always listening, even under false pretenses." 

Sheo chuckled, as his face softened, and his hands moved to grip Nailsmith's upper arms. 

Gently, he eased them both into a gentle, sweet kiss.


	4. chapter four.

The door slowly opened as Ghost returned to Mato's hut, still shaking from the events of the days prior. Upon hearing the rickety door close, Mato looked up from sharpening his nail. "Ah, my pupil! You've returned early, is everything alright? Is Sheo not faring well?" 

Ghost nodded, whispering into Mato's ear about the events that had perspired over the short-lived visit. Sheo's talk of the light in his dream, his absence from painting that morning, and the quiet trip back. 

After hearing the tale, Mato looked at Ghost in shock. They'd told him of their encounters with the Radiance, and what the dreams of those infected by her light were like. 

Mato got up. "Sincerest apologies for making you return so quickly, little one, but I  _ must  _ ensure that Sheo is alright! Those dreams of his could be dangerous, for both him and all he knows!"

Ghost shakily nodded, and the two were off, back to Greenpath to make sure that Sheo was safe and sound, though the trip would take a few days.

During the night, the dreams of intense light kept returning to Sheo, promising immortality, power and knowledge, if only the former Nailmaster would 'become radiant', in the words of the gleaming figure that plagued his sleep. Every time he'd refuse the figure, he'd wake up in the same cold sweat. Nailsmith grew increasingly worried, even scared for Sheo's wellbeing. This couldn't be normal; bugs don't have such fitful sleeping patterns all of a sudden, do they?

Eventually, the pair caved and simply decided to stay up together. Sheo sighed, holding Nailsmith close. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, for worrying you so. I'm truly stumped on what could be causing all of this… If only I knew…"

Nailsmith held his partner's face in his claw. "Sheo, it's none of your fault. Dreams are an enigma to bugs; they come and go, and can't be controlled. Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over."

Sheo sighed, holding Nailsmith's claw and moving it away from his face, and back to his side. "Still, I… I should be far stronger than this. For you, more than anything. Something as small as a recurring dream shouldn't…"

Nailsmith gently shushed him, leaning his forehead against the other's. "Things can be much more powerful when you don't expect them. You're not weak for being affected by this, nor are you weak for letting your guard down. Nobody can predict things like this, and you're no different. All of this is uncontrollable, and you're allowed to be vulnerable. We can't always be strong, Sheo."

Sheo sniffed, as he cupped Nailsmith's face in his hand. "I love you so much, do you know that?"

Nailsmith nodded. "I do, Sheo. I truly do."

As Mato and Ghost's journey continued, they both took notice of the overwhelming presence of infection within Greenpath. Squits grew volatile, oblobbles went from a bluish-grey to a disgusting, sickly orange. "It's getting worse," Mato said as he looked at the poisoned fauna of the area. "At this rate, Sheo will be…" He trailed off, his voice growing quiet. Ghost tugged on his cloak in concern, to which the Nailmaster snapped out of it and continued speaking. "If we don't get to my brother's hut quickly, the infection will have spread through the vines, and eventually to him. We just have to hope that he isn't growing too weak." Ghost nodded, and the two continued on.

Soon, they reached the acid lakes before their destination. Mato predicted correctly; the thorny vines had begun shriveling, falling into the water, turning it a light yellowish orange. The durandas and durandoos had succumbed, what was left of their shells covered in pustules of infection. 

Thankfully, the vines blocking the upper path to the hut had died, making it safe to cross.

They would be there soon, and hopefully in time.


	5. chapter five.

Dawn eventually came upon the couple, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Sheo didn't report any similar dreams as to those plaguing him. "I don't remember dreaming at all last night, really. All I can recall is black."

"That's an improvement. At least they're gone, for now." Nailsmith said, the worry in his voice having retreated. "I hope that Ghost hasn't brought Mato up here. I'd hate to waste his time, seeing as you're alright."

Sheo nodded. "Even if the young one did bring him, it would be nice to check in. After all, there could be some… side effects, or something." He got up off the cot, along with Nailsmith. They were about to get their supplies out, when Nailsmith stopped Sheo before he could reach the supply cabinet, grabbing his arm with a claw. 

Sheo turned to face him. "Is… something wrong, Nailsmith?" Sheo asked, concern edging his words. "Are you alright?"

Nailsmith looked into Sheo's eyes for a moment. What was previously dark space behind the bug's mask was now preoccupied by a soft orange glow. Nailsmith's claw began shaking as he realized what had happened. "S-Sheo… your eyes, they're…" He looked down, as if to hide his face.

Sheo, growing increasingly worried, held his partner by his sides in an attempt to calm his fearful shaking. "What is it, love? What's wrong?" He tilted Nailsmith's head up by his chin, making his face visible again.

"Your eyes… they're orange." Nailsmith muttered shakily, his calm voice turning into a nerve wracked whine.

Orange was the color of infection. Orange was the color of the sickly vines outside the hut, of the ailing durandas by the path. Orange was the color of death, and now it was present in Sheo.   
This would explain why he couldn't remember any dreams last night; he'd accepted the light's offer, though involuntarily. He'd given himself up, whether he wanted to or not.

A booming voice in Sheo's mind prevented him from speaking. "KILL," It roared, loud enough for Sheo to cover his ears and fall to his knees. The light, the noise, it all hurt his head. "HE IS OF NO USE TO OUR MISSION." The voice continued. "KILL THE WEAK BEFORE IT BECOMES A NUISANCE. IT CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT MY LIGHT. IT WILL NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT MY LIGHT." 

At this point, Nailsmith didn't know what to do. So, he sat by Sheo's side, holding him in hopes that it would all turn out alright.


	6. chapter six.

Mato paused along the path to look at the ailing duranda in front of him. "These growths are small; the infection must have only gotten here recently.  _ Very  _ recently. The vines are dead, though the surrounding greenery hasn't yet shown signs…" He muttered to himself, until he stood up and faced Ghost, who was standing behind him. "My child, I implore you to stay back for the time being. If Sheo is in such a state as these durandas…. I don't want you to witness anything that may come of this. Please, return to my hut for now."

Ghost nodded sadly, looking up at the path as Mato continued onwards, jumping from wall to wall to meet his brother. After he was out of sight, Ghost followed after him. They watched from the sidelines as Mato opened the door. Sneaking behind him to see the inside, Ghost was stunned by the sight of Sheo gripping his greatnail, only feet away from a fearful Nailsmith. Sheo's movements were janky and slow, as if he'd been possessed. Mato readied his weapon. "Face me, brother, if that's who you truly are."

Sheo turned to face his sibling, his eyes having turned a shining orange. The weapon was heavy in his hand, as if this was the first time he'd wielded it. As he raised the massive nail, Mato lunged, creating a gash through the armor on Sheo's chest, though Sheo took no notice of the wound, as he made a weak attempt to sweep at Mato's legs. Mato knocked the nail out of his brother's grasp, before doing a sweep for his legs, knocking him down. Mato then pinned his chest with his foot, holding the side of his greatnail to Sheo's throat. "Sheo, listen to me. That bright light will bring you nothing; it will only steal your body. Break free from its grasp! It is not you, nor will it ever have you!"

Sheo's eyes looked manic as he spoke. "Light… the light…" 

With Mato's attention on what Sheo was trying to say, Sheo grabbed his greatnail back and stabbed Mato deep into his chest, enough to stagger him. Sheo got back up, and before he could land a killing blow to his brother's head, Ghost began taking hits at him with their nail. Sheo then growled with a voice that was not his own. "YOU." 

Ghost managed to dodge his attacks, hitting him when they could as Mato tried to get him down again. Eventually, Mato managed to lodge his greatnail into Sheo's chestplate; enough to keep him down, not enough to wound. Mato pinned him with a knee to the cracked chestplate, and Ghost dragged Sheo's greatnail away from him. As Mato was about to speak, Nailsmith came over. "Stop, you two. Allow me to handle this."

Mato stood up, giving Nailsmith some room, while still pinning Sheo with his foot. Nailsmith sat by Sheo's side, holding his face with a claw as he looked into his love's eyes. "Sheo… I know you're in there, lovebug. Please, for my sake, step away from the light. It will do nothing but hurt you, hurt  _ us _ . I know that, in my heart of hearts, my Sheo would never do anything to hurt anyone in such a way that light has made you do today. Please, Sheo…"

After a few minutes, the orange light faded from Sheo's eyes. He looked up to see Mato's nail in his chest, and Nailsmith by his side from where he lay on the floor. Noticing his brother's startled expression, Mato removed the nail, allowing Sheo to sit up. "What in the world…? What happened? Mato, what are you doing here, with your nail?"

Before he could say another word, Nailsmith hugged him tightly, burying his face in Sheo's chest. Sheo hugged back, holding him close.

After both Sheo and Mato's wounds were tended to, Nailsmith explained what happened, tears beading in his eyes. He'd been scared for his life. Sheo remembered nothing, only collapsing to the ground, and regaining consciousness only hours earlier. Mato and Ghost decided to stay the night, as a safety measure just in case the dreams returned. Despite the conflict and worry in the morning, the day eventually devolved into a family reunion. At last, all was well.

* * *

_fin._  
  



End file.
